Me and the Reaper
by arkangel158
Summary: When a young boy is adopted by the Grim Reaper,the babies life changes! When older, Young Andre is afraid that he will become the Grim Reaper so he runs. Will he make it out in time! Nothing to do with Wizard of Oz!


**Me**

**And **

**The **

**Reaper**

**By **

**William Litwinczyk**

**Joker Inc.**

**Prologue **

This is a story that you will never forget. This is a story you must not tell to anyone. This is the story of me and the reaper.

**Ch.1**

I looked in horror as he looked back. In my own reflection, I saw him…the reaper. I am the very opposite of happy. That is because when I was 5 years old my mother and father died in a plane accident. I was forced out on the street. That was when I was adopted by _him._ The Grim Reaper. He calls me his son. And, when I turn 18[less than half an hour], I will take over for him and become "The Reaper". I didn't want to become like him. I heard my dad behind me. He carried a scythe, and was dressed in a black cloak. The room got cold. I shivered. He must have passed through, because it got warm again. I started to pack my bags that night. It is about one o clock in the morning. I grabbed my bags. I had packed at least three. I put on a black hoodie, and my black vans. I snuck down stairs. I heard a noise. I stopped. Losing my balance from the bags, I grabbed onto the skeleton rail. Oh, it was just me. I snuck farther down stairs. I heard the noise again. That time it wasn't me. I looked over onto the coach. The noise was the reaper snoring. I snuck through the living room, and out the door. I slipped up my hood, and ran.

The door slammed shut. What was that? I grabbed my scythe. I glided up to Andre's room. I knocked on the door. No one answered. Oh, Duh. It's One in the morning he is probably asleep. I went into his room. I saw his empty bed. Grrrrrrrr. I ran to the guard house. "Wake up, you scums" I yelled. "Andre has run away, without him the under world will not survive!". You see we feed on souls of dead people. All of the guards got up single file and marched out of the door.

I sprinted through the dungeon of death [Underworld]. The weight of the bags slowing me down, I trudge on. I passed the death river. That is where the dead go to get tested for any goodness in there hearts. I heard the screams of them as they were dipped into the river. If you had any good in your body left, the river would automatically burn it all away. It looked like it hurt. The underworld is a pretty harsh place. "Yo, Andre" said a skeleton. I stopped dead in my tracks, so to speak. "Do I know you?" I asked.

"Andre, it's me"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you"

"It's me, Brandon"

"Brandon," I said in surprise, "Brandon Mackswitz?"

"The one and only"

Brandon Mackswitz had died in a car accident. Me and him meet at the age of two. We became the best of friends. I ran over to him. I wanted to give him a giant hug. I heard the guards about two miles away. I explained my story to Brandon. "I'll hold them up, the best I can" he said. "Thanks" I replied, as I took off running for the hill. About half way up, I looked behind me. I saw Brandon talking to the guards. "Hello, I am Achmed the dead terrorist" he said to the guards. I could tell the guards were getting annoyed. "Out of our way" one shouted, as he tried to push Brandon away. "Wait…Um…want to hear a joke" he sputtered. "Knock Knock" He said. "Who's there" another guard said angrily. "Me, I kill you" Brandon jumped on top of the guards! The guards shoved him out of the way, and started marching toward me. Time to go! I ran up the hill. I saw the gate! I could smell freedom. Something ruffled in one of my bags I stopped behind a tree, and opened it. Woof, woof. It was Cloud. Have you ever heard of Cerberus? Well if you haven't it is a big dog with three heads. And, Cloud was one of its puppies. "Hi, Cloud…how did you get in here?" I asked. Cloud just jumped in the bag and snuggled back down. I heard the guards behind me, fine he can come. I have littler than thirty seconds left. I looked at my hands. No…it has started. I had started to become a skeleton. I saw the gate way. I sprinted. Up the hill, I was almost there when…No! My dad was standing in front of the gate. He and I started to glow. "No" I screamed. We rose into the air. I watched him. He was in pain. He was dieing. All of a suddenly, he disinagrated. I kicked and screamed. I dropped instantly. I started to run again. I charged forward, toward the gate. I was 3 feet away…I dove. Yes!! Yes!! I made it through with one second to spare. Remember this story tell it to all of your friends. It was the story of me and the reaper.


End file.
